


Skinny-Dipping At Midnight

by awoogah123



Series: AFTG Minis [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Vacation, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Andrew and Neil decided to go skinny-dipping... it doesn't go to plan.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Minis [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091747
Kudos: 101





	Skinny-Dipping At Midnight

The sky was almost completely dark, the small scattering of stars at random intervals the only source of light. It was late, Neil wasn’t sure _how_ late exactly, but it seemed that he and Andrew were the only two awake.

He glanced over his shoulder, Allison’s most recent holiday pick had been just as amazing as always - the place had a _pool_. He turned back to Andrew who was sat on the edge of the pool, feet dangling into the cool water. The ripples of water shone in the moonlight.

“What are you thinking?” Neil asked, bumping Andrew’s shoulder. They’d come a long way in the past couple of years, and Neil knew that if Andrew didn’t want to talk, he’d just ignore Neil.

“That the water looks really appealing,” Andrew shrugged, glancing sideways at Neil.

“It _does_ look nice,” Neil agreed. “Hey, why don’t we go swimming tomorrow morning?”

Andrew turned to face Neil, eyebrows raised.

“Why go swimming tomorrow, when we can go swimming _now_?”

“You want to go swimming _now_?” Neil asked, snorting out a laugh.

“Why not?” Andrew asked, turning back to the water. “It’s quiet.”

“It _is_ quiet,” Neil said quietly, kicking at the water as he thought to himself.

With a small smile, Neil turned to Andrew.

“Okay.”

“ _Okay_?” Andrew asked, turning back to Neil.

“Okay,” Neil repeated with a grin. “We can go swimming now. In the middle of the night.”

Andrew stared at Neil for a moment longer before a small smile tugged at his lips.

“You know what’s better than swimming at midnight?” Andrew asked quietly. Neil shook his head. “ _Skinny-dipping_ at midnight.”

“You want to go _skinny-dipping_?” Neil squawked, eyebrows flying up. Andrew placed a hand over Neil’s mouth, widening his eyes. “Sorry,” Neil mumbled against Andrew’s hand.

“Yes,” Andrew said, slowly pulling his hand away from Neil’s mouth. “Is it something that you would be interested in?”

Neil’s lips fell into that easy grin again - the one that Andrew _hated_.

“Sure,” Neil shrugged. “I just didn’t think you had it in you.”

With a scowl, Andrew stood up. His eyes locked on Neil’s as he slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“What if we get caught?” Neil whispered.

“We won’t,” Andrew said calmly. “Not if we’re quiet.”

Neil watched Andrew undress for a moment longer before he stood up and joined him. He glanced back at the house before pulling off his boxers - all the lights were off.

Neil turned to Andrew with a grin - the night air was pretty chilly, but it also felt ridiculously freeing at the same time. Neil let his gaze rake over Andrew, appreciating him.

“Staring,” Andrew huffed, but his eyes were shining. He locked eyes with Neil and nodded toward the pool, “You ready?” Neil nodded.

At first, the pool was ridiculously cold, and Neil had to fight back a yelp. _Why_ had Andrew ever thought this was a _good_ idea? But after a while, it started to warm up, and Neil _really_ appreciated the strong muscles in Andrew’s back as he swam away from him.

Neil followed him.

Andrew made his way over to the shallow end, the water barely reaching his thighs as he leant against the wall. His blonde hair was wet and hanging across his forehead, the water dripped down his face, onto his neck. Neil’s eyes followed the water droplets, feeling something stir inside him.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked, surprised at how husky his own voice was.

“Yes,” Andrew said.

Neil went straight for Andrew’s neck, chasing the water tracks. The small gasp that Neil’s tongue elicited from Andrew was enough to make his stomach flutter. He pulled away slowly, looking into Andrew’s eyes before pulling him into a long, blistering kiss.

The sound of the patio door opening had the two of them pulling away. Andrew quickly ducked down, hiding behind the wall of the pool in a crouch. Neil was too slow to react, blinking stupidly at the porch light that had just switched on.

At the sight of Matt, Neil quickly brought his hand up to cover himself.

“Neil?” Matt called, squinting slightly. His eyes widened, “Oh, _Neil_!” His voice was more of a squeak, and he looked just as uncomfortable as Neil felt.

“Hey, Matt,” Neil called, trying hard to keep his voice even. He almost brought his hand up to wave before thinking better of it. His cheeks were flushed scarlet, and the fact that Andrew was silently _dying_ of laughter, was _not_ helping.

“You, erm, swimming?” Matt asked, making sure to look _anywhere_ but at Neil.

“Yep,” Neil said, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

“Well-- Why--” Matt paused, shaking his head. “You in there on your own?”

Neil’s gaze dropped to Andrew, who was vehemently shaking his head, and then back to Matt.

“All on my own,” Neil lied. Matt raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips, but kept silent.

“Well, I just saw the pool lights on, so I thought I’d come and investigate,” Matt said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pyjama pants. “Looks like you’re fine though, so I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thanks, Matt,” Neil forced out.

Matt turned away, hand on the door handle. He paused.

“Neil--” Matt cut himself off with a shake of the head. “See you in the morning.” He opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Neil and Andrew alone.

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil shrieked, splashing water at his boyfriend. Andrew slowly stood up, face split into a grin. “I hate you!”

“No, you don’t,” Andrew said confidently, shaking his head. “ _I_ hate _you_. You _love_ me.”

Neil opened his mouth to argue, but he realised Andrew was right. Instead, he splashed him with some more water.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
